


Listen.

by Superfruties_08



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfruties_08/pseuds/Superfruties_08
Summary: Levi has a rough day at work and he just really wants someone to listen to him.





	Listen.

 

Levi Schmitt was used to a lot of things. He was used to his hair not willing to cooperate in the mornings before his shift. He was used to having to walk just a little bit faster after the attendings while he briefed them on their patients. He was even used to tripping over himself in the OR whenever he was offered a chance to do more than suction. So you could say that he’s used to changing for the people who surround him, rather than those people changing for him. 

 

Or at least he  _ used to _ be like that, up until a few weeks ago when he stopped ignoring his true self. Until he had Nico. 

 

The weeks after the windstorm and the ambulance were some of the best weeks of Levi’s life. He and Nico went on cute, late night dates and early morning breakfasts even when one of them didn't have to be on call. He essentially got to take the lead on Dr.Hunt’s paralytic mishap in the OR. He was also finally able to put his contacts in without help (after weeks of Taryn or Nico helping him.) So Levi guessed it was inevitable that he had a bad day sometime soon, and today happened to be the day. 

 

He’d spent the last couple of nights at Nico’s since the fellow was closer to the hospital than his Mom’s was and he had three straight days of early shifts. Today was day three of three and Levi’s alarm shrilled loudly into his ears, disrupting him from an otherwise peaceful sleep. Nico’s hold on the smaller man tightens and made it even harder for Levi to move.

 

“Nico, I have to get up. If not for work, then for my bladder.” Levi rasps out, trying to lift the arm that’s currently wrapped around his chest off. Nico grunts and obliges, albeit very reluctantly if the pout Levi receives when he returns has anything to do with it. He sent a sympathetic smile Nico’s way as he pulled his hoodie on and tried to fix his hair to look somewhat presentable. 

 

“Do you think the person who makes our schedules hates us?” Nico asked while lifting himself up off the bed to watch Levi get ready. It’s not like he has anything better to do since he’s off today. He thinks he could probably go for a run when Levi leaves though, which gives him the perfect reason to be up this early in the morning. Levi laughs at that, and Nico watches in adoration as his head falls back and his bright smile takes over his features. It definitely wasn’t the funniest thing ever, but considering Jo Karev makes the intern's schedules and Link makes Nico’s. He could easily imagine the two of them plotting while making purposefully conflicting schedules. 

 

“As much fun as that is to imagine, I highly doubt that. I’m on my way out, and then I’ll probably stop at my place before coming over. We’re still on for breakfast before your shift?” Levi asks, grabbing his keys and glasses slipping the latter onto his face. He’ll put his contacts on later at work, he couldn’t be bothered right now. Nico hummed an affirmative to his question and pucked his lips for an obligatory goodbye kiss.

 

Levi leaned one knee onto the bed and pecked Nico quickly and tried to pull away, but Nico grabbed the front of his hoodie and deepened the kiss slightly before pulling away so their foreheads rested against each other. 

 

“See you later,  _ piccolo, _ ” Nico whispered to him, the blush blooming on Levi’s cheeks making him feel accomplished. He still couldn’t believe that he got to be with this man every day. 

 

Levi kissed him again quickly before actually leaving and heading to Grey-Sloan. He was probably going to be late, but how could he care when he thought about the reasoning?

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Levi wished his shift could have emulated his morning because it was not going well. He was only halfway through and he’d had to deal with a major three-car accident involving a teenager that had stolen a car. His patient had suffered severely from having been in the middle car. Every time Levi thought she was in the clear for a while she started seizing so he was on Sheperd’s instruction to monitor her closely for the rest of the night. Which meant he was probably going to have to postpone his plans with Nico in the morning. 

 

Levi checked her vitals and updated her chart before stepping out towards the nurse’s station and pulling out his phone to send Nico a text. 

 

_ hey, I don’t think I’ll be able to do breakfast tomorrow :( raincheck? _

 

**_sure but why not? is there a trauma coming in? am I gonna get paged?_ **

 

_ no, not a trauma. shepherd wants me to observe a patient overnight.  _

 

**_damn, okay babe. we’ll just have to reschedule, want me to bring you some food for dinner?_ **

 

_ would you? I doubt I’m gonna have time to grab anything.  _

 

**_of course, I’ll stop by in like an hour. <3_ **

Levi was justs about to reply when he heard his patient’s heart monitor begin to beep rapidly. He pushed his phone into his pocket and quickly ran into the room. Nurses began to flood into the room, one pushing a crash cart. 

 

“Can someone page Shepherd?! She’s seizing again!” Levi exclaim while he pushed one of epinephrine. He finished just as Shepard ran into the room. 

 

“What are you doing, who gave you the authority to push one of epi!” Amelia yelled while she pushed Levi out of the way. He stumbled and his back hit the wall behind him. He huffed and got himself upright again. He knew it was the right choice, Amelia had taken at least two minutes to get here if he hadn’t he patient would've started losing too much oxygen to her brain. 

 

“Dr.Shepherd I-”

 

“You obviously think you know more about this than I do. Go get me OR 2 and page Helm, you’re off my service.” Amelia snapped, raising the guards in the bed and beginning to roll the patient out towards the elevator. 

 

Levi couldn’t even breathe, let alone stand up for himself because Amelia didn’t give him the opportunity.

 

He made his way to the stairway while his anger continued to build up. He knew it was the right decision, he knew it was what Amelia would’ve done if she had been there. Where the hell does she get off just yelling at him for no reason?  She’s the one who told him to watch the patient!

 

As he made his way to the pit, paging Helm to OR 2, he ran into someone. He knew that chest anywhere, it was Nico.

 

“Oh hey, I was just looking for you! I brought you a sandwich and some soup since it’s chilly in here. I know how- hey babe? What’s wrong?”

 

Levi huffed out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. All his anger seeped out and he was left exhausted and in his exhausted and frustrated state, he could feel a tear make its way down his face. Nico pulled the intern into the nearest empty room and shut the door behind them.

 

“What happened? Why are you crying, Levi?” Nico asked, his tone laced with concern. He placed their dinner on the bedside table and pulled Levi into a comforting embrace. The intern hugged him so tightly, his face buried in Nico’s chest. The taller man could feel Levi body shaking with what he could only assume was sadness. 

“Baby, what happened? Talk to me.” Nico pleaded, running his hand down the back of Levi’s head and placing a kiss to his forehead. Eventually, Levi pulled away and wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck instead. 

 

He explained what happened with Shepherd, and told Nico that he was more upset by the fact that he knew he did the right thing. He felt like he wasn’t being taken seriously at this hospital despite knowing that he was one of the best interns in their program right now. He wanted them to show him a little more respect.  He would never have done it if he wasn’t 100% sure. Nico listened attentively and felt for his boyfriend. He knew how hard it was being an intern, and things like this made it hard for interns to be respected. 

 

“I can go talk to her for you? Tell her that you know what you’re doing?” Nico suggested, thinking that maybe Levi just needed someone higher up to back him up. 

 

And it would be really sweet to Levi if it didn’t feel like Nico wasn’t hearing what he was saying. The intern rolled his eyes and backed out of Nico’s embrace. 

 

“Are you listening to me, Nico? Like actually hearing what I’m saying? I don’t want or need anyone to vouch for me. I want them to realize that just because I’m an intern doesn’t mean they can treat me like shit. Especially if I’m not wrong.” He explained getting frustrated that Nico didn’t quite get him. Nico’s face exuded confusion. Levi et out his third frustrated sigh and was about to explain what he meant when he got paged to the pit. 

 

“I have to go, another trauma’s coming in. Thanks for dinner you can just like put it in the intern locker room’s fridge, I’ll get to it eventually.” Levi said as he left, giving Nico a small, fake smile as he went. 

 

Nico shook his head as he stood in the room. He and Levi were going to have to talk about this again eventually. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  


Levi couldn’t be happier to get off this shift. Since he was no longer on Sheperd's service he was able to leave on time. He texted his mom as he got dressed, letting her know he was going to stop by and asking if she needed anything. He was closing his locker when he spotted Amelia walking towards him into the intern lounge.

 

“Hey Schmitt, I know you’re heading out but I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I have some personal things going on and that’s not an excuse to yell at you for something that wasn't even a mistake. This is a teaching hospital, so the fact that you felt comfortable in doing the procedure that you know I would have done if I’d been present means I’m doing my job right. I just wanted to apologize again.” Amelia said to him, placing a light hand on his shoulder. 

 

Levi was stunned because the attendings didn’t usually apologize to interns. He knew she was in the wrong, but he never expected her to apologize. 

 

“Uh, yeah it’s fine. Thank you for apologizing.” Levi sputtered out in shock. Amelia nodded and was on her way out.

 

“Wait, Dr.Sheperd! Did you happen to talk to Dr.Kim today?” Levi asked cautiously because as much as he loved Nico’s protective spirit, this isn’t what he wanted.

 

“No, he wasn’t even here today. I just realized that I was being an ass. Have a good night.” She said in genuine confusion towards his question. She left and Levi was shocked for a few minutes before he smiled to himself slightly. Maybe his day was starting to look up just a little bit. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

After stopping at his mom’s to get some clean clothes and dropping off some groceries she’d asked for, Levi arrived at Nico’s. As he walked into the building he was thinking of all the ways he could properly apologize for his misplaced anger towards his boyfriend. He used the key Nico gave him (for emergencies, or so the fellow had said,) and opened the apartment. 

 

He was instantly hit with the sight of Nico sitting on the couch, watching The Office with his blanket thrown off his legs. He was just nodding off when Levi walked in.

 

“Hey, I tried waiting up for you but I’m obviously weak. How’d the rest of your shift go? Get any easier?” Nico pressed, opening his arms up for the younger man. Levi settled into Nico’s lap and laid against his chest. 

 

“Thank you, I’m sorry,” Levi whispered to him, squeezing tighter when Nico chuckled a bit. 

 

“Why’re you thanking me for something you asked me not to do? Also, how’d you know?” Nico asked while cuddling his boy. 

 

“Well, Sheperd never apologizes so I figured you had something to do with it. But she seemed genuine which made it okay.” Levi explained his reasoning. He knew his boyfriend wasn’t going to be able to resist. And Nico always meant well so Levi never really  _ actually _ minded.

 

“Damn, I’m getting predictable. I’m losing my mysterious charm.” Nico teased reveling in the giggle that escaped from Levi’s lips. He gave the boy a longing kiss since they hadn’t been able to since that morning. 

 

The kiss intensified and soon Levi was straddling Nico’s legs on the couch his arms wound around the taller man’s shoulders and his hands pulling the hairs at the base of his neck. Levi mumbled something between kisses that Nico couldn’t understand.

 

“What do you want baby?” He asked while they rested against each other catching their breaths.

 

“I said, If I asked you to fuck me on this couch right now would you listen?” Levi repeated, looking down to watch Nico’s reaction.

 

Nic just smirked as he lifted Levi and laid him in his back. This boy was going to be the absolute death of him and he really wouldn’t want it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first work! I love Nico and Levi so I kind of just started writing and this was birthed. Hope you like it! Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
